Clapping Lights
by CookieDoughSundae
Summary: What if Hairography had gone differently? Boy, was Rachel glad she had those cool lights that responded to clapping. Rated for suggestive themes.  No longer a One-Shot. Currently on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is my second one-shot. I thought of this a few days ago, but I just got around to writing it now._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Finn awkwardly sat on the bed in Rachel's room. He never thought he'd be here. Sure, he liked Rachel. He liked her _a lot_, but he had a pregnant girlfriend. There was an awkward silence between them as Finn was waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. He cleared his throat and pushed his sleeves up.

"So, thanks again for helping me with this hairography stuff" He said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I-I mean, it's all about getting warmed up. Could you, think of a song, that maybe we could practice with? What about the, the one from _'Grease',_ you, you know, we did it when we first joined the club?" Rachel said while applying her make-up in her bathroom. She was very nervous. _'I hope this works out well, or I am going to kill Kurt for making me make a fool out of myself' _

"Okay, well, only I was just, mostly nervous, that day, but if-" Finn started but couldn't finish once he saw Rachel open the door and lean against the doorway in her outfit.

"Tell me about it, stud" She said, seductively. Finn couldn't say anything, he was speechless. He gulped, hoping it would moisten his very, very dry throat, as Rachel hit play on her CD play and music began to blast out.

_I got chills.  
They're multiplyin'.  
And I'm losin' control.  
'Cause the power  
you're suplyin',  
it's electrifyin'!_

_You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
but my heart is set on you._

"Wait, wait. Stop" Finn said. Rachel went over to the CD player and turned it off, then went right back in front of Finn.

"What's wrong" She asked.

"I need to be honest with you, I'm _really _uncomfortable right now, and I'm going to say this as nicely as I can, but you look like, a sad, clown hooker." As Finn finished that sentence, Rachel's face fell.

"What?" She asked, pain and surprise in her voice.

"This _look,_ it just isn't you. I mean, maybe when I first saw it, I was caught off guard by the fact that you looked all, adult, and stuff, but... It's not what's really great about you, Rachel. I actually like the way you usually dress" Finn said, giving off his infamous half-smile, while Rachel looked around the room, anywhere but actually at him. "Sequin leg-warmers and stuff." Rachel took a breath trying to calm herself down enough to talk to him.

"I thought this is what you liked" She said, with her arms crossed.

"No, not at all. Funny, I was just having this same conversation last week with Kurt and he asked me," Finn started saying, then explained what had happened during their conversation.

"I feel like an idiot" Rachel said glumly with her head down.

"No, no. This is my fault. It isn't right for me to be here anyway. But I really like you, Rachel." Finn started. He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by Rachel.

"What's stopping you then?" Rachel asked, suddenly getting an ounce of confidence. Finn looked caught off guard and he opened his mouth and closed it, multiple times.

"W-what?" He asked, his eyes darting around the room.

"You heard me, Finn. What's stopping you" She said, her hands now uncrossed, taking a position on her hips.

"Uh, Rachel, I-I have a pregnant gi-girlfriend" Finn said stuttering, unable to look at her without giving in.

"Are you happy, Finn?" Rachel asked out of nowhere. Finn was shocked.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm happy!" Finn lied.

"Finn, it's me. You can tell me the truth." Rachel demanded. Finn hesitated a moment before speaking.

"No, I'm not. But I'm going to be there for my daughter. I won't let her grow up without a father like I did. You have to understand that, Rachel. You're the most understanding person I know. You _have _to understand" Finn pleaded with her, finally looking her in the eyes.

"Yes, Finn. I understand that you have to be there. _For your daughter_." Rachel started, then walked up to Finn. "But do you have to sacrifice _your _happiness for her?" Rachel asked.

"Sacrificing? What sacrifice?" Finn asked nervously.

"Do you love her, Finn?" She asked demandingly.

"What? Of course I love Drizzle, I mean what-" He started but stopped when he saw her eyebrow rise.

"The baby" He explained.

"I'm not asking if you love _Drizzle_, Finn. I'm asking if you love Quinn." She said, looking him dead square in the eyes. "Do you?"

"I,uh,um, I,you see" Finn stumbled over words, causing Rachel to smirk.

"Finn, you'll always love Quinn in that _mother-of-your-child_ kind of way, but don't you think you should be with someone you could fall _in_ love with?" She asked slyly.

"Rachel, I-" Finn said, slightly blushing. "I-I can't. She's _pregnant_"

"God, Finn. When will you _ever _choose? You're dating Quinn, but you kiss me. You take me on date, and kiss me, but you get her _pregnant_. You say you like me, but you won't leave her! You can be a _father_, Finn, without being together with her, or acting like a _husband_!" Rachel screamed. "Pick one, and _STICK WITH IT_!" Finn looked totally taken back by this sudden outburst.

"Rachel, I, I'm sorry, but..." Finn started, about to walk out, but then saw the look on Rachel's face. She looked _broken_.

"No, I'm sorry, Finn. I'm very sorry. I just-" Rachel started, then took a deep breath before continuing. "As you probably know, I like you, I like you _a lot_. So much that I was willing to dress like a _ho,_ because Kurt told me that's what you liked. And apparenlty, you like me too. But then there's Quinn and the baby, and I should've- gosh, I'm such an idiot. I should have just helped you, just _talked _to you about it with you- as a friend." She said, shaking her head. She then felt something that she would have never thought would happen in that situation. Finn wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, listen" He said softly. "_I'm _the one that should be sorry. You're right. I led you on, having no intention of leaving Quinn. But, I _really_ do like you, Rachel. If things were different, then I'd-" Finn said, getting cut off by Rachel, who wiped a tear away.

"No, I get it." She said, sitting down on her bed, then sulking. Finn sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. They sat like that in silence for a few minutes before Rachel broke the silence.

"H-how did it happen, Finn?" She asked, her voice cracked from crying. Finn looked shocked. "Before you say anything, yes, I really do want to know. It might hurt, but, you're my friend, Finn. My only friend really, and I want to hear you out, in _your_ time of need" She said then gave him a fake smile. He took his arm off her shoulders, then wrapped his hand around hers and gave it a light squeeze.

"Well, one night, when her parents weren't home, we decided to go in her hot tub at her house. We started makin' out, and well, I, uh," Finn suddenly got embarressed. He never told anyone other than Quinn about his little, _problem_. Rachel gave him an encouraging nod. He inhaled deeply before continuing. "Well, you see, I have this problem, with _arriving_ early, even if I'm not _doing it_." He said sheepishly. Rachel took a minute to take it in. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Wait a minute, Finn. So you mean you two didn't actually-" She started and looked over at Finn who shook his head.

"Finn, how exactly do you think you got her pregnant then?" Rachel pestered.

"Well, Quinn told me that, the hot tub is the perfect temperature for sperm, and well-"

"Finn, were you both wearing bathing suits?" Rachel asked and he nodded his head, she sighed.

"Finn, sperm can't live in those tempertures and-" Rachel started.

"But Quinn told me, and she wouldn't lie to me!" Finn said, but Rachel just ignored him.

"And the chlorine would kill them, besides, you were wearing bathing suits" She said, looking up at him. Suddenly, he let go of her hand and started rubbing them both on his jeans.

"So, so you mean that...I'm not the father?" He asked uncertaintly.

"Yes, Finn. You are definately not, the father. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news." She said sympathetically.

"I'm. Not.A. Dad?" He asked.

"No, Finn, you're not" She replied. _'Is he going to be okay?'_ She thought, taking in his facial features. His eyes were blank, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth was open.

"I'm not the father..." Finn said, getting up, he paced around Rachel's room. She started to get worried, so she got up and walked up to him, putting her small hands on his chest.

"Finn, I'm sorry," She started but was cut off by Finn putting his hands on her face and leaning down for a fierce kiss. Rachel soon lost herself in the kiss, and kiss him back with the same amount of passion as he had. It wasn't like any of their other kisses, this time _Finn_ initiated the kiss, this time, they didn't have to worry about a baby. _'Wait a minute...' _Rachel thought, _'He just found out he's not a dad'_. Rachel then pulled away from the kiss and stared at him. Not like the time that she kissed him when they went bowling, no. That time, her eyes were filled with longing and want. This time they were filled with _confusion_ and _hurt_.

"Rachel, wha- ?" Finn asked, confused as to why she pulled out of the kiss.

"Finn, I'm not going to be the rebound girl" Rachel stated coldly.

"Rachel, Rach, you're not!" Finn said sincerly. And for a second, just a _second,_ Rachel wanted to believe him.

"Finn, you just found out you're not a father. You should be terrifyingly angry. " Rachel stated.

"I know" Finn said.

"Then why aren't you angry!" She asked, wanting to scream and slap some sense into him.

"Sure, Rachel, I'm kinda mad about the fact that I'm not who I thought I was, but I'm _not a father_ anymore. I'm a regular 16 year old!" Finn exclaimed happily. Rachel, not being able to believe her ears, shook her head.

"Finn, you're girlfriend _cheated_ on you! You should be _upset_" She said.

"Oh, and like I haven't cheated on her too? I've kissed you _three_ times, Rachel. Sure what she did was much worse, it means I _don't have to be a dad _anymore! Don't you realize what this means? You should be _happy_" He explained.

"Happy about what?" She asked confused. Before she knew it, Finn's lips took over hers once more. It took her no longer than a second to respond. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he snaked his around her waist. After a few minutes, they had to break for air. Rachel's face was flushed, and Finn's was in a grin.

"_That_, Rachel. You should be happy about _that_. It means that _we _can _finally _be together! No more baby drama! I'll probably upset about it on Monday, but I'll eventually get over it, if you're by my side!" Finn exclaimed, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Finn..." She started, tears filling her eyes.

"Come on, Rach, don't cry! I'm sorry! I'll get mad! I'll kick a chair or something! Please don't cry!" Finn said worriedly trying to cheer her up. He then felt himself being dragged into another kiss, which he immediately reciprocated. When they broke apart he looked confused, and she just laughed.

"Rachel, I don't get it, what's so funny?" He asked.

"I've been wait all year for you to say that we can be together, I'm just really happy!" She exclaimed. He smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. She obviously kissed back. Soon, she pulled away, putting her hands on his shoulders and looked in his eyes.

"But Finn...we should take this slowly. I mean you _just _found out you're not the father. It's going to take some time for you to get over this. I'm willing to wait, until you're ready to fully commit to me." She said. But Finn wasn't paying attention. He leaned back down and kissed her.

"Finn" ... "Finn," ... "I'm" ... "Serious" ... " Let's" ... "take"... "it"... "slowly" Rachel managed to say in between kisses. All she got in response from him was "Yeah, sure Rach, slowly". He then fell onto her bed with her in his arms, with them making out. Things started to get heated up, and Rachel pulled away.

"Finn..." She started, but then was cut off by an embarrassed Finn.

"No, you're right, Rach. We should have taken it slow, I'm sorry." He said looking down. She lifted his chin to face her.

"No. I was just going to ask if you had protection" She said, smiling as she watched his face break into a grin.

"Yeah. I always carry one in my wallet" He said grinning.

"Good, make sure you do from now on."Rachel said, and that caused him to grin even wider.

"Really?" He asked, he looked like a little kid on Christmas morning. She nodded.

"Yeah. Now go close and lock my door." She commanded. He nodded and practically skipped on the way. He jumped back on the bed, and pulled her into another kiss. The lights were still on, and this was one time she was glad she had those cool lights that responded to clapping. She clapped and put her arms around his neck, drawing him closer.

Oh yeah, he was _definately _going to get over this.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked that! It'd be great if you reviewed!_

_:) xxx 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, thanks to a popular demand of people who wanted this to become a full story (2 people) I have decided to keep writing :). I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.**_

* * *

Monday morning rolled around, and Finn was nervous about confronting Quinn. He found out, from a very reliable source, that Puck was the one who impregnated Quinn, and he didn't know how he felt about it. On one hand, he was angry that his bestfriend had slept with his girlfriend, and on the other, he was kind of happy that he could _finally _be with Rachel. Most of all, he felt sad that he led Quinn on like he did. He was never in love with her. He did love her though, but more like... a sister. He felt that Rachel, was someone he could one day fall in love with. And Puck... Puck was his bestfriend, like his brother, and he had always wanted a brother. Especially one as cool as him. But he had betrayed his trust. He couldn't just forgive him right away, but one day.

He'd get over, he knew he would. With Rachel by his side. He tried to avoid Quinn when he got home, but she had left him a note saying she would be spending the weekend at a friend's house. Funny how things work out.

Friday night just totally blew his mind. He felt so many emotions in just a few hours that he never knew were possible. Anger. Betrayal. Hurt. Sadness. Relief. Then he felt like he was on a high. He still felt like he was on a high, even when he went to pick up Rachel on Monday morning. He rung the door bell, but didn't have to wait long, when the door flung open, revealing a short brunette flashing him a toothy grin.

"Hey, Finn!" She said cheerily.

"Hey, Rach. How are you today?" He asked, leading her to his truck. He opened the door to the passenger side and helped her get in.

"I'm great, thanks. But what about you?" She asked, and when Finn entered the driver's side, she put her arm on his shoulder and stared deeply and intensely into his chocolatey brown eye. "How are _you _feeling?"

"To be honest, kinda nervous." He said. She nodded, completely understanding. It was going to be hard on him. The wound was still fresh, and today was going to be like pouring hand sanitizer on it. It was going to burn.

"It's normal to feel that way, Finn. I'd actually expect you to be furious" She said.

"Nah. I'm gonna be fine" Finn said, giving her his signature half-grin. Her face lit up when she saw that smile, and Finn squeezed her hand before letting it go, and starting the car. They drove to the school, singing along lightly to the radio. When they reached McKinley High, Finn helped Rachel out of the car. They walked in together, not holding hands. How would it look if everyone thought Finn had a pregnant girlfriend, and he was holding hands with another girl? He needed to straighten this mess out before he could publicly show his affections for Rachel. Finn walked her to her locker, and patiently waited while she grabbed her need books, and ramble on about some musical theater stuff, that Finn didn't exactly know what she was talking about.

He started to walk her to her classroom, when a familiar football player walked up to the pair.

"Damn, Finn. First you get the captain of the Celibacy club pregnant, now you're heading after another chick? Let's just hope you don't get the glee club geek's eggo preggo, we don't need another loud mouth freak shoving her weird theories of how Broadway changed the world down our throats" Azimio said laughing. Finn looked down at Rachel and noticed that her eyes were tearing up. That's when Finn started to get angry. But he knew he had to act calm for Rachel's sake. He took a step closer to Azimio.

"The correct term is Gleek, Azimio. And whatever problems you have with me, we can settle on the football field. But you leave Rachel out of this. Have a good day" Finn said, managing to get the last part out through his gritted teeth, then pulled Rachel along, out of his sight. He pulled her into a corner and grabbed her chin with his hand, tilting it up slightly so he could see her face. He wiped away the few stray tears that were falling with the pads of his thumbs.

"Rach, don't listen to him. Don't listen to what anyone who brings you down says. You're so much better than them, Rachel. You're going to be a star, while they're stuck in the cow town. You shouldn't waste your tears on what they say. It hurts me seeing you cry" He said, stroking her cheek.

"Finn..." Rachel said softly, her eyes sparkling in admiration of the tall boy, standing in front of her. "Thank you." She said, leaning in to hug him in appreciation.

"No need to thank me." He said grinning. "And by the way, any child of yours, would be the luckiest, best looking kid ever. Because he or she would have a beautiful, talented, loving mother." He said. That brought Rachel to tears all over. She flashed him a tooth grin and muttered a hoarse 'Thank you', and they continued walking on. He dropped her off at her class, promising to see her in Glee.

Finally, when Glee rolled around, he took a few minutes to pump himself up. Reminding himself to be calm, and think straight. _'Don't blow up, Finn. Keep your cool'_ He repeated until he reached the choir room. He entered, seeing all of the Glee kids, in class. The only person missing was Mr. Schuester. Rachel and Quinn both jumped up when they saw him enter, and they both made their way to him. He saw Puck look down in anger and sadness when Quinn went to Finn.

"Finn!" Quinn said smiling. She went to hug him, he accepted the hug, but unlike her, who hugged him romantically, he hugged her friendly, and awkwardly. They pulled back and Quinn took in that Rachel was standing beside them, staring at them.

"What do you want, Man-hands?" She snarked.

"Don't talk to her like that, Quinn." Finn said softly, trying to control his temper.

"What?" Quinn asked, taken back. Finn, _her _Finn was defending _Rachel freakin' Berry?_

"Quinn, you heard me." He said sternly.

"Finn, why are you defending _that_." She said, looking at Rachel with a disgusted look on her face when she said 'that'.

"Because, she seems to be my only friend" He replied. Quinn raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Finn? Are you alright?" She asked, her voice slightly rising.

"Quinn, don't play dumb." He said, his voice also rising. And although they don't realize it, they see everyone staring intently at them.

"Finn, I think you should lie down, obviously the stress of becoming a father is too much for you and-" Quinn started rambling, but Finn cut her off.

"Quinn, quit the crap. I know! I know, alright? I know everything. I know that the baby's not mine, and I know that Puck's the father!" Finn said, his voice raising. Quinn was left speechless. She didn't think he would ever find out. She was happy with letting him think that the baby was his.

"When were you going to tell me, Quinn? Were you ever going to let me know? Or was I going to waste my whole life, trying to provide for the both of you, stuck in some dead-end job in Lima?" He interrogated. By now, Quinn was crying.

"I was scared to death. All my life, I've been pushing my self harder, and harder. Why? Because I wanted to get out of this town. And you were just going to lie to me, and let me suffer." He spat. Puck had walked up to the scene, and put his arm on Finn's shoulder.

"Dude, I think she's had enough" He said. Finn brushed his hand off of his shoulder.

"Don't touch me, Puck. The worse thing was that it was _you_. You're my bestfriend. Like my _bro_. But you still went behind my back, and got my girlfriend pregnant. And you didn't even have the guts to tell me. It's pathetic." Finn fired at Puck.

"It's not like I was the only one that knew about it!" Puck shouted and all the kids' eyes widened.

"What?" Finn asked, shocked.

"Everyone in Glee knew about it, aside from Barbra Streisand over here, that is." Puck said.

"So you guys too, huh? You all just let me play the fool. Just when I thought we were a team. We were a _team_, guys. Like a family. You all let me run around, stressing over everything. Did you know I got a job? Yeah, I had to get a _job_ that had me in a _wheelchair_ to pay for the hospital bills. You guys are no better than them" Finn said, tears falling down his face now, at the betrayal of all but one. He turned to Quinn.

"Why? Just, just tell me why, Quinn? Why go through all this trouble, to keep one little secret?" Finn asked.

"You're a good guy, Finn." Quinn said, sniffling and wiping her eyes. " I knew you would've stuck around. You've tried as hard as you could, to provide for and love the baby. I knew you would always be there. You wouldn't just leave your pregnant girlfriend. I knew all that. And I took advantage of you. I'm sorry." She said, crying.

"Well." Finn said, wiping his own tears and clearing his throat. "Sorry doesn't always cut it. Especially when a lot of people get hurt." He said as his voice cracked. Mr. Schuester walked in. His face went into shock when he saw three of his students crying.

"What's going on, guys?" He asked, walking up to Finn. Finn turned to him, and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm quitting Glee, Mr. Schue" He said, voice once again cracking. He gave Rachel one last look before storming out.

"What happened?" Mr. Schue yelled. When no one said anything, he sighed and took a seat on his chair, rubbing the part of his nose between his eyes in frusteration.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. What happened?" He said, gently.

"Why are you asking us?" Puck said roughly.

"Ask Rachel, it was obviously her fault!" said Kurt.

"Was not!" Rachel defended.

"Oh, please. You've had it bad for him since sixth grade." Santana piped up.

"Where did Finn go?" Brittany asked, oblivious to what had happened.

"He left, Brittany" Rachel said quietly. "He left, because his bestfriend, and girlfriend lied to him. And so did his team. The only people he could trust turned around and stabbed him in the back." Rachel said dramatically. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves" she said, before storming out after Finn. She searched throughout the whole school, with no luck. She leaned against what she thought was a wall, sighing, before gasping and screaming when she fell. It turned out to be a door that led to a stairwell. She decided it couldn't hurt to see what was up there, so she climbed up the steps.

She gasped when she took in the scenery that the staircase led to. She was on the roof. The blue sky was illuminated by the sun, with trees making it bolder. The sight would be breathtaking, if it were not so heartbreaking. Finn was sitting on the roof, probably crying and torn. She quietly walked up and sat down next to him, not saying a word. Neither of them broke the silence for what seemed an eternity.

"They all lied to me... Rach... All of them." He whispered. Rachel wanted to cry, she felt so bad for him.

"I know, Finn, I know." She said. She went in to put her arm around Finn's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I probably deserved to be lied to" He said.

"No, Finn. You don't. No one deserves this." Rachel said angerily. How could Finn even suggest that?

"But I cheated on her. If she didn't feel threatened by you, she never would've gone to Puck." What he said, ripped a piece of her heart. Did he think of her as a mistake? Had she just given up her virginity for someone who wanted to erase what they did?

"Don't take that the wrong way, Rach. I mean that I should've broken up with her the second I felt something for you. It wasn't fair to any of us." He said, stroking her cheek. He didn't want her to feel as she was a mistake in his books. She was exactly the opposite.

"I should've known that something like this would happen. Puck's been after her since first grade." He laughed at the memory.

"Finn?" Rachel said. "It'll get easier" She said, rubbing his back. He smile and said "I know". They sat there, just holding eachother, until the sky was highlighted with purple.

"Rach?" Finn said, nudging Rachel who turned and faced him. "Will you spend the night with me..at my house?" He asked. She smiled at him. "Sure" She said softly. They got in Finn's truck and drove to his house. He lead her up to his room, expecting to see Quinn or her stuff there, he was shocked when he saw nothing except a small piece of paper. He picked it up, and saw it was a note from Quinn.

_Dear Finn,_

_I'm really sorry you had to find out that way. I never wanted to hurt you. I tried so many times to tell you, but then you'd bring up something about the baby, like a name, and I'd get so heartbroken, because you were already giving her your all. I just wanted to let you know that, I'm staying at Puck's now. Please, if anything, don't be mad at him. He wanted to tell you, but I wouldn't let him. He was just doing what he thought was best. That's what I thought too. Anyway, we don't know if we're going to keep the baby. It would've been a lot easier with you, you wouldn't do what Puck does. Going around, sleeping with other women. But I guess your heart wouldn't have been with me. I could tell it always was with Rachel. I hope she makes you happy, you deserve the best. I want you to know that from my side, there's no hard feelings for you or Rachel. And I won't be mad if you never speak to me again, that's kind of expected. I just hope that one day, we can all be friends, and put this behind us._

_Love always, _

_Quinn xoxo._

Finn softly smiled at this. He thinks they should be friends too. Not now, one day. He put down the letter, and pulled Rachel onto his bed, laying down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, falling asleep in eachother's embrace.

* * *

_What did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know! :)_

_:) xxx 3 3_


End file.
